


Family Reunion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Family Reunion

Title: Family Reunion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Snape/Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #227: Beyond the Veil  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: Character death, sort of. Trust me!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family Reunion

~

There was little difference from one moment to the next, yet Severus knew he was dead. He wasn’t in pain, his body was intact. Sitting up, he looked around inquisitively, surprised that the room looked the same. He almost imagined that Harry would come through the door at any moment...

“Severus!” A whirlwind hit him, and his arms automatically went around her.

“Lily?”

“Thank you so much for taking care of him!”

Severus looked up and into James’ eyes, but there was no censure there, just welcome. “Indeed,” he managed. “That means you saw--”

“Oh yes!”

Severus nodded, at peace.

~

“Severus!”

Another figure, this one even more dear to him, appeared. How could this be? Barely a minute had passed since he’d arrived...

“Harry?”

Harry grinned at him. “You didn’t think I’d live with you for over a hundred years and then let you get too far ahead, did you?”

Throwing his arms around Severus, Harry turned to face his parents. “Hey, Mum, Dad! Time for the family reunion, yeah?”

Lily smiled wickedly, and reaching up, she patted Severus on the cheek. “Of course. I’ve been longing to have a chat with my son-in-law.”

Severus blanched. Restful afterlife, his arse!

~


End file.
